


Зарисовка про неверного

by Rashiro



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-15
Updated: 2004-07-15
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro





	Зарисовка про неверного

Почему ты ушёл,  
Растворившись в ночи?  
Я тебе не лгала,  
Мне в глаза посмотри -  
Сколько в них муки и боли?  
Что скажешь на это ты?  
Позовёшь ли за синее море,  
Чтобы вызволить меня из тьмы?  
Уплыви от меня в далёкие страны,  
Уходи от меня к другой,  
Не являйся мне больше в кошмарах,  
И забудь ты дорогу домой.


End file.
